The First Time
by AnaMichele
Summary: Emma wants to 'close the deal' with Will. Will they enjoy their first time together? Rated M for explicit sex, blowjob and eating out.
1. Part I

**Hey guys! Well, I told a Tumblr friend I have a one-shot about Will and Emma's first time, and she asked me to translate it, so, here you have!**

**I have to said I'm so new on this, so, I don't know really if I wrote smut correctly or if my grammar is right, so, just let me know xD**

**Well, enjoy it! Reviews are always welcome :)**

**Thanks to Aina for help me to translate it.**

* * *

><p>"Are you sure about doing it, Emma?"<p>

"Yes, is it that bad wishing my first time, Will? Is it?" she said dramatically and looking into his eyes.

"No but we don't have to rush it. I can wait until you're ready!"

"But I am! Don't you want it?"

"Yes… but are you ready for this?"

"Definitely" she said confidently, very self-confidence about what she was about to do

"Well, do you know what will we do? I want you to exit the room and don't look until I tell you, ok? I just want to make this a little more special…"

"It's not necessary… but ok" she smiled, and he smiled back with one of that smiles it made her melt.

* * *

><p><em>20 minutes later, meanwhile Emma was on the living room after brushing her teeth and reading one of the few magazines that were in there, a soft whisper startled her…<em>

"Emma… you can come now…" Will said while he was holding her hands and he guided her inside the room.

Emma was totally surprised for how different the room looked: candles in both sides of the bed, a path of rose petals that leaded to the bed which was newly arranged.

"Wow, I… I… I have no words to describe it…" she said excitedly. She was about to cry and let a tear fall through her cheek. No one had ever made something like that in her whole life.

"Emma, why are you crying?" Will asked worriedly.

"I'm feeling a lot of things right now… if this is too much for me, if it is a dream, if I'm not good enough for you… Look at me, I'm a virgin with 32 years old!"

"Shh, shh! Don't worry about that! I know you'll do it right, trust me. Just let it go…" he said meanwhile he was unbuttoning her cardigan.

Suddenly, the temperature rose with a kiss, a kiss that started being gentle, but it became hot and deep. Her hands were coming up for the seams of his shirt while his hands pushed her body into his own, so the distance between them disappeared. Emma lied down on their bed while she grabbed his shirt and he fell awkwardly on top of her. In that moment the only thing they could listen were laughs and agitated breaths because of the excitation. A passionate kiss, an exquisite dance in their mouths where their tongues fought for dominance, interrupted these accelerated breaths. Now, it was only listened their moans while they kissed and the fast beating of their hearts. The kiss was interrupted by Will, who took his kisses to her neck and collarbone, raising the intensity more and more. Emma never felt nothing like this in her whole life and she let run out of her mouth a moan at the same time she sank her fingers in his back. She caressed his chin and stopped kissing him in his neck, then run her fingers for Will's neck and finally start unbuttoning his shirt, while he shut down his eyes for the pleasure. When his shirt was totally undone, he threw his shirt carelessly, leaving his chest exposed.

Emma was surprised by his body a lot. After months of living together, she knew that his body was so well built, but especially in that moment his body seemed to her more beautiful than it was. _Muscular chest, well defined abs, toned muscles. God, he's so hot!, _she thought. They stared at each other, both had lust in their gaze.

"Emma, I think there are too many clothes…" he whispered sensually while he raised his eyebrows.

He started to untie her shirt, leaving her torso exposed. She threw her shirt carelessly too, and kept kissing him deeply while he tried to undo her skirt and Emma moaned when she felt his hands over her hips. He took her skirt off carefully, caressing her thighs when his hands came up, so Emma shivered. When Will was looking at her, forehead against forehead, she didn't doubt and she laid him on bed.

"Now, who has too many clothes on?" she whispered in his ear, from where she started to kiss steadily. Both couldn't stop moaning and breathing hard by the passion of the moment. Emma kept kissing him until she reached his well defined abs, where she moved away a little to have a good view of them. She couldn't help herself and she caressed them and her hands came down to his jeans, where she unbuttoned and unzipped the zip, leaving Will breathless. She climbed up his body and she kept kissing him, noticing he smiled into their kiss. He took off his jeans as he could and they were leaving only in underwear, breathing heavily and staring each other.

"Emma, I didn't know you could be so… so…" he said surprised.

"Me neither! I didn't know I could be so… so…" she exclaimed surprised.

"Bold? I think it was a great surprise… " he interrupted "Listen, I'm gonna ask you for the last time, are you really sure you want to continue? Remember, it's not turning back" he said caressing Emma's face softly and gently.

"For the last time: Yes, I do" she said smiling and she kissed him, noticing he was smiling while they were kissing passionately. The distance between them was minimal, and it was the first time she dared to be so close to him.

"I love you" he said so close to her lips, making them vibrate "I love you so much" he kissed her again, wrapping her with his arms.

"I love you too, Will" she replied, curling her arms around his neck, bringing him closer and closer to her body.

"I have to ask you, what is the thing that attract you to me?"

"Do I have to answer you right now?" she asked nervous, caressing his toned chest softly.

"No… but I'm pretty sure it's because of the dwarfs hidden in my hair that Sue speaks of!" he joked and laughed.

"Aww… you're cute…" she said lovingly and laughing "I think the answer is everything right now…" and she kept kissing him again.

They kept kissing and caressing each other until Will stopped the kiss and got up of the bed. She didn't know exactly where he went and what he was going to do, but in the only thing she could look right there were how those pants made him such a great ass. Oh my God, that toned ass! When he came back, Emma was about to say something, but he interrupted her putting his index finger on her lips.

"Shh, listen, Emma. I know that what we're gonna do has its risks and for be the first time, it may hurt" Emma was paralyzed with fear "So, I want us to protect ourselves, ok?" he said while he caressed her cheek with his thumb. Emma only nodded.

The tips of his fingers were massaging her back until they reached her bra's hook while Emma tangled her fingers on his hair, leaving kisses in his neck and shoulders while she was feeling pleasure and relax because of her boyfriend's fingers running her back up and down. Then, he unhooked her bra gently and he whispered in her ear how beautiful she was, making her groans almost an inaudible moan. She only ran her fingers up and down Will's back, making him more and more aroused. Will passed his hands over her exposed breasts, over her belly, until he reached her waistband and he played with it, making her giggling that Will was delighted. Her laugh was music for him, and nothing could make him happier than hearing her laughing, enjoying and happy. Finally, he managed to remove her panties, making her let a tear fall through her cheek.

"Emma, what's wrong? Have I done something wrong?" he asked worried.

"No…" she said excitedly, she was about to cry. "It's only… nobody have ever seen me totally naked…"

"Don't worry. Everything will be alright" Will said kissing her cheek, taking with himself the salty tears streaming down her cheek.

Emma replied with a soft kiss on his lips while her hands were coming down until they reached his underwear, where she caressed his throbbing and hard member with one hand and the other was playing with his waistband, making him moan, and finally she pulled them down. Emma was so surprised at the view, he had a big cock and he was so aroused. While he was putting the condom by himself, she couldn't help but stare. She was starting to feel nervous and he kissed her forehead to calm her. They started kissing again, kisses accompanied with soft caresses and little moans. His member was placed at her entrance, rubbing her core with his tip. Emma gulped and closed her eyed until he pushed into her and she opened her eyes at the new sensation. She was crying of pain, but Will kissed her to calm her. The new sensation was amazing for her: she was burning inside, and his member fit perfectly inside of her. As he pushed inside her, the pain disappeared and turned into pleasure. They touched each other in almost all the body, and it felt good.

"Emma…" he gasped "…does it feel good?"

"Oh yes, it feels so good!" she panted, biting her bottom lip and trying to not be too loud, but she couldn't help and she moaned loudly.

"Come for me, come for me… I'm close… so close…" he whispered in her ear. That night, the room was filled with creaking of springs, the first orgasm of Emma, moans, laughter, kisses and hard breathing.

* * *

><p>Morning. The first rays of sun peeked through the window and heat reigned in the room. Both were sleeping peacefully embraced, still feeling the skin of another, wrapped and tangled in the white sheets. A feeling of happiness, peace and calm experienced at that moment.<p>

Emma slept on his chest, calm and happy, while she embraced him and she was enveloped by his biceps. Suddenly she opened her eyes awake. She saw her boyfriend naked, sleeping peacefully and slightly illuminated for the rays of light. God, he was so beautiful, he looked like a greek god!

"Will, I know you're not sleeping… Still, good morning" she whispered, kissing in the shell of his ear.

"Mmm… morning, beautiful" he said with a sleepy voice, stretching and settling into the headboard and hugging his gorgeous girlfriend. "How did you sleep?" he smiled.

"I slept great!" she exclaimed and smiled at her boyfriend. "And you?"

"Seeing the fact that we didn't really sleep last night.. fine. " he said with husky voice raising his eyebrows.

"You silly!" she joked and snuggled into his chest, accompanied by their laugh. His heart was beating fast, so did hers.

"How do you feel after last night?" he asked.

"I feel… I don't know! I feel so good, so relaxed… and I even feel myself a little sexier…"

"Oh… You're always sexy, milady" he interrupted and kissed her hand softly.

"But I think I wasn't so good last night…"

"Hey, don't say that! And I have to say, you were better than Terri in our first time" he said and she giggled, her face was blushed.

"…And from what I've seen, you removed the sexual frustration" she joked and gave him a sexy wink while she stood up out of bed.

"Sexual frustration? Me? So these we have ..." he grabbed her hips and laid her down on their bed, and he kissed her passionately. After kissing, both sighed.

"I love you, Will…" she smiled at him

"I love you too, sweetheart…" he stood up out of bed "I'm gonna have a shower, would you mind to join me?" he said seductively as he was standing up in the door frame.

"I'd love to!"

Hot water, soap and a very sexy and hot naked man waiting for her. How she could resist that offer?

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Should I continue this and write what happened in the shower? Reviews are always welcome! :D<strong>


	2. Part II

**Sorry for the delay, but here you have! The last part of this story!**

**I hope you like this, and sorry again for the bad grammar xD**

**Reviews are always welcome! :)**

**Thanks to Aina again for being my betareader**

* * *

><p>"Will… uh… Can you help me to get up? I have ache in my muscles because of all that 'exercise' last night. Please?" she begged.<p>

"You moved a lot in bed last night. That's why your muscles have a little ache. But with the practice, you'll be better. Maybe you should practice every day…" he gave her a sexy wink.

"You silly! Don't expect to have sex every night!" she slapped his ass and finally, she could get up to bed.

He was making puppy faces while they were leading into the shower. "We'll see, if you are good while we're in shower, I'll think about it…" she said giving him a sultry smile.

They walked through the bedroom totally naked, because, well… why would they need to dress up if they were about to have a shower together? Anyways, they were in the shower, the hot water running down their skins, feeling the heat of each other… What a moment of relax!

He pinned her body against the wall and started kissing her fiercely, pushing his tongue against her lips, asking for permission to taste her mouth. She parted her lips, allowing him to taste her mouth. Their kiss was more hungrier, open mouthed kisses that made her moan his name against his mouth.

"Tell me what you want…" he whispered on her ear with a husky voice, nibbling her earlobe.

"I want you to touch me… to taste me…" she whispered against his mouth as they locked their eyes: their eyes were dark, full of lust and desire.

He left her mouth and let kisses in her jaw line as her hands were roaming up and down his biceps, his sides, through his chest, drawing invisible patterns in his skin with her skillful fingers. Her hands came back to his back and she massaged there, feeling his muscles, feeling his shiver, feeling his arousal against her thigh. And when she felt it, she froze. He was focused on her neck, leaving feather kisses and sucking in her pulse point, one of her turns on. He brought his kisses to her collarbone, to the valley of her breast, increasing their intensity and driving her totally insane. She tangled her fingers in his already wet curls to bring his mouth closer to her breasts. He gently, nibbled softly one of them and took a nipple in his mouth, sucking gently and firmly, flicking his tongue around it. With his right hand, he was caressing her side, her ribcage and massaging with his thumb the flesh over her hipbone, and with his free hand, he cupped her free breast, squeezing her nipple with his thumb and index finger, giving it an extra attention. Then, he switched and he did the same to her other breast. Emma was so turned on, she was on fire… she started to feel a fire on her core. Her breathing was becoming erratic, his name left her lips in an erotic way, and she let go loud moans from her lungs. Moans made him harder and he lowered his wet kisses down her belly, poking with his tongue a straight line between her breast and her navel, licking softly and sucking near her belly button and she felt a chill on her spine.

"Are you okay? I can stop if you want, babe" he stopped his ministrations for a second and looked into her eyes.

"Don't stop… please…" she said with a low voice full of sensuality.

As she said, he continued with his ministrations. He licked her navel, making her purr because the pleasure she was feeling. His kisses were going down and down until he was in front of her core. He knelt beneath her feet and he locked his yes on hers, asking for confirmation.

"Emma, can I make you…?" he asked without knowing what to say, because he knew the word could scare her.

"Oral sex?" she completed his sentence, like she knew what he was talking about. That was one of the thing she improved a lot: talking about sex without fear. "Yes, you can"

With an answer given, he looked to her core and he mumbled an "I love you" against her flesh before kiss her softly. He straddled her legs a little, enough so she could keep standing on her feet. He caressed gently her hipbones, her thighs, her inner thighs and finally, he reached to her already wet clit, and touched it carefully, sending shivers to her spine. He introduced a finger inside her and he moved it in and out and in circles, touching her most hidden spot, making her thrill as last night. He added another finger and he increased the speed, making her moan in pleasure and letting go sighs from her lungs. When he pulled off his fingers from her, she sighed on frustration, but he was about to do something to fix that frustration. His mouth came more and more closer to her core until his tongue touched her damp folds. He licked them gently, careful to not go too far as he grabbed her butt, her perfect butt, and he dipped her tongue more and more deeper. His tongue was running madly across her folds, speeding up, nibbling, sucking, teasing, licking her sweet fluids and making her scream his name again and again. His tongue was so skillful and long. Why hadn't she discovered that before? He had kissed her with tongue when they had make-out before, but, oh God, he was really good. She couldn't believe the fact he was so good in bed, so handsome, so sexy, so gentleman, and he was hers. Just hers.

Her coming was so close. He felt her walls clamp around his tongue and she came, he tasted all her fluids as he heard her orgasm, one of the things about her that could make him go insane and hard. When he pulled off his tongue, he climbed up her body and locked his eyes with hers. He could feel her desire for him with only looking into her eyes: she was really horny, waiting for a sign to make any move.

"So… what do you think?" he said with a sexy tone as he put his hand on her hipbones, massaging them with his thumbs.

"You're the hottest person I have ever seen in my life" she answered as her eyes were going up and down his body. His muscled shoulders, his pecs, his abs, his strong hips, his... penis. She will drive herself crazy if she keeps staring at him like that.

"I know…" he said as he cocked his eyebrow.

"You cocky man" she giggled and laughed softly against his ear.

"But you love this man, huh?" he smirked at her, giving her a soft kiss in her lips.

"Ajam… I love that man so much" she kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck, pinning him against the wall and pulling him close: the gap between them disappeared. Their make-out session was hotter than ever, touching in every place they could, kissing fiercely and letting out their lungs in a symphony of moans.

"Mmm… I like this side of you… So bold… So sexy" he groaned as she nibbled his earlobe, driving him insane.

"I'm really glad you're enjoying this, _William_" she whispered in his ear before starting kissing his neck as she played with her fingers on his chest teasing his nipple playfully. His name never sounded that sexy before and he was really turned on, as his erection showed up. She would be his death if she keeps doing that.

"Don't stop Emma… Oh, right there…" he moaned as his girlfriend left red marks in his pulse point. He knew they wouldn't disappear in a few days and he'd have to cover them, but he wasn't complaining in that moment. Suddenly, she stopped. What happened?

"Emma, is something wrong? Did I do something wrong?"

"No… I just want to… thank you about what you did before… call it 'a payback'" she said with a husky voice as she looked down and stared at his evident and now bigger erection.

She passed her fingers through his torso further and further down until she reached to the spot she wanted more. She teased his cock and his flesh a little as she kissed him, making him grind against her lips. She stopped the kiss and took a step back, but she was still close to him. She brought her kisses to his jawline, his neck, his well built torso… Her tongue poked his skin in the trail of kisses she left, and when she reached his abs, she knelt and she finished that trail until she reached his waist's V-shaped lines.

"You have such a great body, did you know?" she stared at his body with admiration and lust. "Never change that, Will. Don't change yourself because of anyone. I love you just the way you are, okay?" they locked glances and stared into each other eyes with love.

She took his hard member in her hand, stroking him to get accustomed to that sensation, to his heat, to his size. Also, she stared at it for a few minutes. It was the most amazing thing she has ever seen in her whole life. Although she hasn't seen a penis in her life, it was the best she saw. Not too much big but neither so small. It was hard and throbbing in her tiny hands, and, by the face he had, he was enjoying that sensation too.

When all her fears went away, she started getting close to his manhood, her mouth closer and closer to him, and when she was a few millimeters away, she teased his tip with her tongue as she grabbed his hips to keep him anchored against the wall. Her tongue licked up and down all his length, making him sigh of frustration. She enjoyed teasing him, so she licked his balls and sucked in the flesh around his cock, driving him crazy and making him moan loudly. But it wasn't enough: she wanted him to scream her name as she did before with him. So, she played with her tongue's tip down his length again until she reached his tip, and then, she closed slowly her lips around him. She took him fully on her mouth as he grabbed her wet hair with a hand and the left was seeking for support on the wall. His head tilted back as she bit a little bit on the base of his shaft. When she adjusted her mouth to his size, she started moving her head back and forth and then, she bobbed her head up and down as she grabbed his hips. They were enjoying this: her tongue was massaging his hard member as he massaged her scalp with his manly fingers.

"Oh, yes… right there baby…" he tried to keep himself steady, but he knew he wouldn't last longer and he was reaching to his climax. "I'm so close… I can't!" he came out in her mouth and she swallowed every drop of his cum. She didn't know how sweet it was that whitish liquid, and she liked it. When she was done with that, she stood up and their gazes met.

"Oh God, you're good…" they kissed lovingly and tenderly so he could taste himself in her mouth. "Where did you learn this?" he asked with curiosity.

"Mmm… A lot of nights ago I found your secret box and… well, I took a look and I watched one of those films, they wouldn't hurt me! And it wasn't that bad…" she teased him.

"Hold on… did you watch porn?" He was really surprised, he didn't expect at all she would watch porn.

"Yes, I did" she nodded, kissing him again. "Ehh… we should get out of the shower, don't you think so? We could put some clothes on and cuddle in bed, are you in?"

"Of course, my lady. Let's go" he said as he took a towel and tied around his waist. At the same time, he took another towel and wrapped Emma's body. When they were dry, they put on their underwear; they went to bed and covered their barely dressed bodies with the white sheets. They cuddled for a while and their bodies were so close. They kissed and interlined fingers. After a few minutes of silence and lovely looks, silence was broken.

"I want to be with you like this everyday. You look beautiful" he said making her blush. She looked like an angel in that moment: short read hair splaying in the pillow, the sheets covering her up to her breasts and light illuminating her. "Thank you"

"For what?" she asked confused.

"Because the waiting was worthy" he smiled at his fiancée. "You don't know how many times I've dreamt about this moment, Emma. It was amazing, as you are." He said as he caressed her upper arm with two fingers.

"Thank you" she whispered before she gave him a soft peak on his lips. "I was thinking about you. About me. About us… What we're gonna do after the wedding?"

"I don't know. Maybe we'll live as a just married couple for a while, and then we'll have a few kids, because… I want to be with you. I want to have a family with you. I don't care how our children will be. I'm sure they'd be as gorgeous as their mother" he cupped her face with his hands and stroked her now red cheeks with his thumbs.

"Do you think so, Will? I don't think the same…" she mumbled as she looked down

"Look at me Emma! You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, did you hear me? You don't have to change anything of you because anybody, because you're so perfect to me, okay?" he gave her a short kiss on her lips

"Okay" she kissed him back in a more passionate way than him as he brushed a lock of ginger hair from her face. Meanwhile, she stroked his sides, chest and abs, smiling into the kiss.

"We should stop touching each other, don't you think?" she giggled and she gave a last peak on his lips.

"Yes… why don't we cuddle until we fall asleep? Today is Saturday, so we don't have to do anything today. Sounds good?"

"Mmm… I love this plan. Being with my almost naked fiancé… sounds definitely good. But with a condition"

"Which one, honey?" he asked with curiosity

"Don't try to take off your underwear or you know what will happen…" she curled up in his muscled chest as he hugged her before they both fell asleep.


End file.
